totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton
Anton is labeled The Stoner in Total Drama Teens. Biography Anton is a very calm and relaxed person. He smokes at least twice a day, and not cigarettes. He may have slow reactions sometimes, but he can be a good planner (or at least says he is). Total Drama Teens 'Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''He is introduced as a stoner on the island. Mischa knocks his joint in the water making him disappointed. He is assigned to the Killer Losers team. He quickly befriends Darren, Slater, and Eve. The four find shelter for their team together. He is the first to wake up with his team, who stayed in the bushes. His team makes it second to the finish line, but they still win. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''Streeter is disgusted with Anton smoking joints in the cabin. During the running, Anton has no problem with it. When the food is revealed, he seems the happiest of all the campers. He is the tenth to fall asleep. His team loses, but he still receives a marshmallow in the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": 'Anton is able to bear Chef's food, as he says he eats all kinds of food. Anton is the last to dive for his team, hopefully breaking their tie. He surprisingly makes it in the target area, making his team win. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Anton is seen smoking in the cabin, unknowingly angering Streeter again. Anton is chosen to be prey. He takes Eve with him to hide in a bear cave where he finally figures out it wasn't a good idea. He and Eve are the only prey from his team to not be caught by a hunter. Anton and Eve are late the campfire pit because they were being chased by baby bears. Because of neither of them being caught, and all of the other team's prey were caught, their team won. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Anton is taking a liking to Chef's food in the beginning of the chapter. He decides to make the appetizer along with Darren and Aubrey. It's his decision that they make nachos along with cheese sauce and the salsa. Their nachos get a 3 and a half star rate. Their team loses, but he still receives a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Anton does not participate in the talent show, but he did volunteer. His team loses, but in the marshmallow elimination ceremony, he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''Anton rides with Darren and makes up a song about them being water astronauts. When it comes time to make the fire, Darren asks him for a lighter, but he does not have one, yet he has an unlit joint. He seems to be disappointed by the other team sabotaging them. Because of the sabotage, his team wins. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''Anton decides to make an alliance with Darren, Slater, and Eve. He tests his team's treehouse which collapses, and confuses Anton. Their team loses, but in the marshmallow elimination ceremony he is safe. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''Anton helps his team find the crates and appreciates Eve's finding of a skimobile for their team. Their team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''In the beginning, Anton wishes that he had got to go to the spa, but Darren tells him it wouldn't be worth it. Anton zip lines with both Norah and Darren. As he walks on the tightrope, he is pushed by Alison and does not win a point for his team. Anton is surprised when Eve talks for the first time. He encourages her that she can jump out of the plane, which they both do, and both make it on the mattress, making their team win this round. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''Anton is woken up by Darren and Slater when he smells a lit joint. He does pogoing for his team, despite never doing it before. He does a flip on it, earning his teams a lot of points. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": '''Anton goes into the woods with Darren, Eve, and Slater to hide. He is the second last to be found, he was hiding in the top of a tree. He is found out by Kat who gives out his location. He is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "I Cannot Eat This.": '''Anton does very well in the challenge. He eats every one of the disgusting meals with no gagging or vomiting. He has no problem whatsoever when he eats. He encourages and gives advice to his team to win the challenge. His advice works and the guys win. Because of this, he has immunity in the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #14: "I've Never Been So Scared In My Life.": 'Before the challenge, Anton starts having bad feelings about the challenge. When he gets into the house he suggests that everyone stick together, but the only few who do are him, Darren, Eve, and Slater. After Darren and Slater are taken away by a trap wall, he sticks with Eve and they go to the basement. Down there they see Kat, whom gets captured by a clown. The clown then chases after him and Eve. He tries to save Eve from the clown, but is thwarted by Alison. Alison and him win immunity in the challenge. '''Chapter #15: "Can This Thing Go Any Slower?": '''He goes on a nice nature walk with Darren, Slater, Eve and Oliver (whom he invited along). Anton then befriends Oliver. He picks the green dunebuggie. He is the only one who doesn't fix his buggie up. He is in a middle place at the beginning of the race, but catches up to his friends; Darren, Eve, and Slater. He swerves in the oil trap with Webster that was created by Alison. He gets free of the trap, and the oil actually propels him and his buggie to the finish line just after Oliver. He gets fifth place in the race, making him safe. '''Chapter #16: "I Hate Boney Island.": '''Anton goes off with Slater, Eve, and Darren on Boney Island. He works together with the three of them to get the most amount of idols to be safe. The four get their idols the quickest. When Slater spots three idols in a cave, Anton goes along with them and grabs one of the idols. He is then chased down by wooly beavers and runs towards the beach along with Slater, Eve, and Darren. They eventually lose the beavers and canoe their way back up to the camp. He is safe in the elimination ceremony, but does not win the challenge. He is sad when Slater is eliminated. '''Chapter #17: "I Have To Work With Who Now?": '''Anton is put into a team with Alison for the Tri-Armed Triathalon. During the eating challenge, he eats while she feeds him. They finish their food first winning the first point in the challenge. During the canoeing challenge, Anton grabs one ring for him and Alison. After referring to Alison as 'man', (as he does everybody else) she gets angry and hits him with a paddle. They are the last ones to get to the beach, not winning a point. In the third part of the challenge Anton comes up with a good plan to get the order of the eliminated contestants right. Anton and Alison then get the order correct, winning a second point and invincibility. ' Chapter #19: "We're Going To Die!": 'Anton celebrates with Darren in the cabin on being in the final four. He gets dropped off in the jungle on the island along with a map. He smokes a joint (that he made out of part of the map) and chills out in the forest until Darren finds him. Anton then advises they make weapons and the both of them make spears. They then head to the beach. They are both then seen with face paint and crazy hair when they reach the beach. They decide to make a raft together. Anton advises Darren to gather sticks while he somehow makes twine out of coconuts. When they're about to finish the raft, the girls find them and try to use their raft. When Darren asks if Phoebe can join them on the raft, he says okay. Anton makes it into the final three. '''Chapter #20: "The Things I Do For This Game.": '''Anton is very happy for the amazing breakfast he receives. He talks about how he has met some really awesome people since he's been on the game and it has the been the raddest time of his life. In the challenge he does and succeeds each of the following: bungee jumps upside down, bathes in leech-infested water, spends five minutes in a cage with a boa constrictor and eats a live scorpion. He is shocked to see Phoebe's new hair. Anton hugs Darren when he is eliminated. Anton gets to continue as the final two alongside Phoebe. ' Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": 'Anton is in the final two with Phoebe. He smokes and decribes how he has loved the whole game in the confessional. Darren, Eve, Slater, Aubrey, July, Wiley, Oliver, Lluvy, Jan, Teagan cheer him on. Darren, Eve, Slater, and Wiley accompany him on the challenge. When he encounters the bridge, he forms a human gate to cross the bridge. He and his group make it safely across and get to the river as well. When they get to the piranha river, Wiley lends him his surfboard and Anton goes with Darren, Eve, and Slater onto the other side. Wiley's surfboard is dissolved, but all four get to the other side. Anton then gets to the top of the cliff and jumps, while Phoebe follows after him. Anton then finds the briefcases in the cave and describes it as beautiful. He then races Phoebe to the finish line, but she beats him to it. After it is revealed Phoebe doesn't have the money in her briefcase, Anton begins to smile. Chris opens Anton's briefcase and announces him the winner of Total Drama Teens. Anton hugs Phoebe though she had lost to him. Anton is overjoyed and invites everybody to his afterparty, ending Total Drama Teens. Trivia *Anton was named after the main character in the movie, ''Idle Hands. *Anton is one of the three contestants on Total Drama Teens to been known to have done drugs in the past, the other two being Kat and Darren. Category:Total Drama Teens